Scars
by Judy O'Hara
Summary: "Scars are there to remind us of our past, not to dictate where we are going." - Agt. Rossi (Criminal Minds). Renji meets up with some old friends, but things go wrong. How will he cope with it? Will he be able to come to terms with what happens and move on with his life? Read to find out.


**Chapter 1**

Renji stared at the ever growing stack of paperwork on his desk. It felt like it was getting larger as he worked. As quickly as he finished signing one pile of papers, two more would appear on the desk's surface. It aggravated him to no end. Where was all the paper coming from any way? He pulled the tie from his hair and ran his fingers through the vibrant tresses. It helped ease the headache he could feel forming behind his eyes.

"Abarai."

"H-hai, Taicho?" Byakuya usually didn't engage him in conversation first, which left the fukutaicho very confused. "Did you need something?"

Slate colored orbs settled on him, "No, I was going to suggest you take a five-minute break. Go outside and get some fresh air. Before you pass out and I am forced to do all this myself."

Renji nodded and set down his pen. He stretched and stood, planning to go out for only a minute or two. The fukutaicho went out and looked around. Something wasn't quite right. He just couldn't put his finger on what. The redhead shrugged, stretched again and went back in the office.

"Hayashi...why didn't you take him? You said we could have that one!"

"Quiet Shida! We can't take him now. His Taicho is on the other side of that door. There's too much risk in doing it now. Be patient. He will be ours in time." The pale brown eyes narrowed at the door to the Sixth division's office. Their plan would come together in time, that much was certain.

* * *

Renji shook his head and sat back down to continue his paperwork. The sensation of _something _being wrong nagging at the back of his mind. The shinigami knew there was something amiss, and he didn't like it. Not one bit.

"Abarai-fukutaicho? Are you still unable to perform your duties? This is extremely unacceptable."

"I-ie. I just keep getting the feeling that I missed something. Like there was something I should have seen in the courtyard, but I didn't see anything."

"I see." Byakuya went back to his own stack of reports. His mind kept returning to what his subordinate had said. He had also felt that sensation of _something _being very wrong. He set down the calligraphy brush and stifled the yawn that tried to get out. "Abarai...Abarai..."

The man didn't respond. He was too lost in his own thoughts.

"RENJI!" He yelled. The use of his first name startled the red haired shinigami more than the tone in which it was said. He raised his eyes to Byakuya's chin, too scared to look any higher. He wondered what he had done to earn such a shout. "It is late. You should go home. Resume your paperwork in the morning after you've rested."

"What about you?" Byakuya's eyebrow raised almost imperceptibly on his face. "I-it's just...you've been working just as long as I have. Aren't you tired, too?"

The noble sighed inaudibly, "I would give you a lecture about minding your place, but...we both know you won't listen. Besides, I am too tired to bother. _Try _to keep your concerns to yourself in the future."

"Ah, hai." Renji fought the soft blush that was crawling up his neck. He picked up after himself, feeling it was the least he could do after the favor being offered. Renji put away his things and left the office.

He made his way down the streets of the Seireitei to the less moderate housing. Better than Inuzuri, but still cold as a blizzard when the power went out. He shuddered, hoping the generator was working.

"Hey! Abarai!" He turned at the sound of his own name. The scarlet haired shinigami recognized the two waving at him. He walked over and smiled. It had been years since he'd last seen his friends. Renji figured it must have been when he was leaving Inuzuri for the last time.

"Hey, what brings you two all the way out here? Don't tell me you finally got into the Academy."

"Nah, just thought we'd come check out where you live now. Hard to imagine that you got out of the slums." Hayashi gave him a wide smile. It was hard to believe how dense the red-haired man could be. He had no idea that they were up to something less than savory. Hayashi had thought Renji figured out they were there when he'd looked almost right at them a few hours earlier. He guessed not.

If only Renji knew. Then he could have stopped it.


End file.
